Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 0 & 0 \\ 7 & 6 & 2 \\ 7 & 4 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 7 & 7 \\ 0 & 6 & 4 \\ 0 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$